User talk:DimiTalen
Talk Dimitri!! Ben jij nu koning van Lovia? stoer. kan ik hier ook een huisje kopen? 18:18, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Haha, wel ik ben idd koning (als president moet je te veel werken en ik wil Wikistad nog onderhouden he) maar ik ben zogezegd een andere persoon (niet Dimitri hr. Neyt, maar een andere Dimitri Noble). Je kan binnenkort een huisje kopen, maar je zal nog wat moeten wachten. Ik ben nog grote werken aan het verrichten. Wat vindt je trouwens van ons logo van Wikination? 18:20, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Mooi, kan ik je nergens mee helpen? hoewel ik erg slecht codes. Ik heb ook al het verdrag tussen Libertas en Lovia gemaakt. we zouden eigenlijk is de hele wiki-wereld op kaart moeten zetten. 11:46, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::Ja goed, ik had het al gezien. Ik ben een kaart aan het maken van Lovia, en ben van plan er ook een te maken met Lovia op de wereld. Libertas kan ik daar ook bij tekenen, maar Adlibita weet ik niet liggen. Wat je kan doen hier, kijk eens bij Forum:The Pub, daar kan je helpen enkele wijken op te richten. Voor de rest mag je kijken op Lovia of je daar geen slecht Engels kan uithalen. 12:50, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Mijn Engels is zelf niet zo goed, wat wordt de naam van de hoofdstad? 18:03, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Voorlopig Noble City, maar verandering is mogelijk. Ik begin namelijk wat te twijfelen aan mijn huidig systeem: een basis opzetten op voorhand... Dat hebben we in Libertas niet gedaan, maar ik weet niet wat er het beste is... 07:41, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Ik zal nog een beetje spammen op en.wikipedia om je te helpen ;-) Alexandru 19:45, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Great! (btw: dit is Dimitri hoor, maar ik ben mn broertje hier aan het trainen op zijn account :D) 20:04, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Dat had ik al begrepen.. Alexandru 20:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::Ik moet voor een opvolger zorgen hé :D das een grapken é :D 12:45, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Belangrijke vraag Wat betekent die tekst ? Opgelet: Alle bijdragen aan Wikination worden geacht te zijn vrijgegeven onder de GNU Free Documentation License (zie Project:Copyrights voor details). Als u niet wilt dat uw tekst door anderen naar believen bewerkt en verspreid kan worden, kies dan niet voor 'Pagina Opslaan'. Hierbij belooft u ons tevens dat u deze tekst zelf heeft geschreven, of overgenomen uit een vrije, openbare bron. Hoe kan ik een pagina opslaan om hem niet op te slaan ??? :Dat wil zeggen dat als je iets van tekst op deze site zet, dat het mogelijk en toegelaten is dat mensen die tekst voor iets gebruiken. Maar da's maar een kleinigheid en zou eig. geen beperking mogen zijn he. 10:35, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Hulp Beste Dimi, zoals je weet zoek ik iemand om MenM Corp. in Lovia draaiende te houden. Weet jij zon persoon? --Maarten M. 12:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Mmmn, niet direct... vraag het anders es aan Lokixx? 12:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Railways... Heb je nog geen betere kaart van Noble City dan de tabel? Ik denk alvast na over een spoorwegennet :p 15:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Ja, maar nog niets echt uitvoeren qua spoorwegen hé, dat moet allemaal goed gepland worden. Een haven en luchthaven zijn in een eilandennatie trouwens ook belangrijk hé! 16:20, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ja ja ik weet et :p ben alleen een beetje gefocust op spoorwegen he.. that's me :-) 09:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Zo kennen w'u ja :D 09:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Mooi, maar.. Mooi wat je hier allemaal aan het doen bent. Maar volgens mij ben je maar een tijdelijke gebruiker. Ik denk dat het momenteel belangrijker is om Engelsen (op Wikipedia?) te zoeken die aan deze wiki mee willen werken, ipv artikelen schrijven. Anders schiet je niks op, toch? Alexandru 14:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je juist? 14:18, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Kijk. Iedereen hier is Nederlands. Die zullen, grotendeels, binnenkort weer naar Wikistad gaan. Dan blijf je alleen over. Om Wikination echt een zetje in de rug te kunnen geven moet je met een paar Engelse gebruikers beginnen. Alexandru 14:19, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Weetik, maar om Engelsen aan te trekken die niet 'familiar' zijn met het Wikistad-systeem, heb ik een Engelstalige opzet nodig, en daar ben ik nu mee bezig. Als je btw Engelsen wil uitnodigen, doe dat dan! :D 14:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) We need them! ::::Hebtal geprobeerd op Wikipedia. Zo makkelijk ist niet. Ook met RoWikicity heb ik een groot probleem.. Alexandru 14:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I know. 14:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) About the king-crowning-thing Dimi, please read the remarks I made on your referendum. If we shoose for a ceremonial crowning, I'd like to participate in the organisation. 18:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Read the answers. 18:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Tnx, but sober ceremonial or not, I still like to work on it too. Is that possible? 18:05, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, as the King's Advisor :D 18:43, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Of course you can. ::::Do I have the function of king advisor now? (I mean: officially?) 19:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Temporaly, untill there is a real king. Then you can become the official advisor. Okay? 19:26, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, tnx again! 19:27, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Lovia Well, I don't have GREAT GREAT plans for Lovia. For first I will just launch the Panorama 2.8 operating system. Wait a bit, please! :) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Super, glad to hear that :-) Would you also (please) try to use as much as possible English, instead of (for example) "mesaj"? Thnx, 19:03, 9 October 2007 (UTC) politics, politics, politics... Dimi, i'd like you to have a look at my playground. Please say what you think about it and maybe correct whatever is wrong. Tnx, 18:42, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I answered. 18:42, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but I added some questions... 18:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Oh. kay. 18:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Final addaption for today? 18:58, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: Approved for today. 18:59, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I citate; <> (see remark on the playground-talkpage) 19:02, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I saw something I'd like to change: :::::::The King has the right of veto and is automatically Member of the Parliament. He can also be a candidate for the elections, to become a Member of the Government, but this doesn’t happen frequently. The Queen has the same rights as her husband and can also veto. :::::::#The king isn't a member of the parliament, but has always his veto. (federal and state). :::::::#The queen?! Ooooh nooooo!! One monarch = one veto. Logic, non? :::::::: 19:12, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, that's an old text (not correct). I'll tell you more tomorrow. 19:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Moe weg. ::::::::::Ok, I'll be gone too! 19:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) nowiki talk Hé Dimi, don't you know if :E will be @ the H&H-party? 16:57, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Eum... :E, oke, kan ik me iets bij voorstellen, maar wat is H&H? 16:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hell and Heaven? Ga ik niet naartoe. 16:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Weet ik wel, maar ik vraag niet naar u, wel? (I know, but I'm not asking about you, am I?) 17:01, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Waarom? Ga jij er mss heen? :D:D 17:02, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Mss, als er i'E'''mand aanwezig is... 17:04, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Nope, srry het wordt die andere fuif (in Huivelde) :-) Hoe weetgij da mss? 17:07, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hoe weet ik wat? 17:15, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Dat er i'e'mand naar H&H gaat. 17:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Weet ik niet. Ik vraag jou of jij het niet weet! <<-- me happy! 17:18, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha, je houdt me hier welgeteld 19 minuten aan de lijn, voor niets! 17:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Ze gaat dus niet 17:20, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::? Wat klap jij toch ammel uit je nek man :D Tsss; 17:23, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik zal het voor vandaag maar gewoon op politiek houden... 17:34, 12 October 2007 (UTC) woops? Dimi, I accidentally overloaded the following file; Lovia Map 2.jpg I'm sorry and I can't make it undone. Maybe you can find a sollution? Sorry again. 18:15, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :You...! I'll try to fix it... 18:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::sorry... sorry... sorry... 18:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Voor wat diende die afbeelding anyway? 18:20, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Take a look at the Progressif Democrates Party in about 2 minutes... 18:26, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Some information... Hi, I'm from Spain and I only wanted to request for some information about the objectives of the wiki. As I see ther is only one nation for wiki, qhy? ther wouldn't be more funny to give the possiblity of invent more than one nation and play a role as a simulator but basing it in real and non fantastic situations?. This wiki, coincides in some points with that idea I've had but in my idea each user would create it's state that had to be relationed with other states.Qhat do you think?--Txoosep! 23:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. Currently there are different states: Libertas, a Dutch nation (http://stad.wikia.com/), and Adlibita, a Romanian (http://rowikicity.wikia.com/). I think it's more realistic to work in one country and to work together on the same purpose, making one great country. :Btw: welcome here! Como estas? Estudio un poco español. I hope you can stay here. I suggest you a house in the Trading Quarter, Downtown or Sofasi. 15:06, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Would you mind... Dimi, would you mind to follow this link? 16:33, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Did you... make this... for me?? Super! 17:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Btw: would you like to start the ceremony, I'd like to be crowned one of these days. 17:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Really nice done! Alexandru 12:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes it is. He's a real artist, sometimes. 14:31, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Vraagje Kan ik ''Elisabeth Street 1 in Bayside kopen voor IBC? WIl wat centraal liggen vr het uitzenden. --Maarten M. 17:07, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, maar die wijk is nog onder contructie, dat worden trouwens woningen, apartementen, horeca en winkels.. 17:09, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Probeer Old Harbor anders. :: Dat had je al gezegd, maar dat ligt neit erg centraal é --Maarten M. 17:13, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Weetik, w8: wat wil je in het gebouw van het IBC doen? Kantoren en mast? 17:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Jeps, wrm? --Maarten M. 17:22, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Dan biedt ik je een gebouw in Downtown aan, voor kantoren enzo mag dat wel. En dat is centraal! 17:43, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: Liefst Freedom Avenue 5 als dat kan. --Maarten M. 18:14, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Wel, doe maar hoor :-) je moet dat niet vragen, als er te koop (for sale) opstaat tenminste :) 18:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Vliegveld Ik zie dat er 'n vliegveld is. Interesse om Air Lovia ook toe te staan binnen het luchtruim van Vreêland? Wij hebben ook een vliegveld. -Markvondeegel 17:19, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, we're very pleased. Thanks. Is there an Vreêlandian airline as well, and if yes: are you interested in an international airline company/alliance? This would contain these airlines: Air Lovia, nl:TWA and maybe also ro:Fly Adlibita. 17:21, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, there is but no article yet: Vreêlandes Lüftens. -Markvondeegel 17:27, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Interested in an alliance whenever your airline is finished? 17:40, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, sure and it's finished already! http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Vre%C3%AAlandes_L%C3%BCftens. -Markvondeegel 17:45, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Do you have a name in mind for the alliance? 17:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::There are two things I'm bad in: English and 'verzinnen van' names... That's actually why it takes so long for me to create a new company and Vreêlandes Lüften isn't such a original name: Vreêlandish Air/Air Vreêland -Markvondeegel 17:53, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Tja, momenteel bestaan er al enkele grote luchtvaartallianties: Star Alliance, SkyTeam en Oneworld. Misschien kunnen we er iets van Wiki of UWN in verwerken... of mss. Wings Alliance? 19:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, Trans Wiki Alliance zou erg mooi geweest zijn, maar dat kan nu natuurlijk niet :-S :-|. Inter Wiki Alliance oid. Alexandru 21:06, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Tja, ik heb liever twee woorden eigenlijk, da's sterker. 21:08, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Air Wiki :P. Inter Wiki ;-). Uhm.. Alexandru 21:09, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maar da's allemaal zo generiek hé. We mankeren zo'n creatieve touch, weetje, iets als Star Alliance, SkyTeam ofzo, iets met iets losjes in (star, sky, team), iets dat niet naar inter, trans of wiki verwijst he. 21:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Eagle Group. Alexandru 21:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Da's al heel veel beter. Maareh, wijst group niet iets te veel op holding ofzo? Al vind ik het anders wel mooi. 21:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Eagle Alliance ?? 06:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Wou net 'tzelfde voorstellen. :) Alexandru 13:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Dan is dit aanvaard! 14:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Air Vreêland http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Vre%C3%AAlandes_L%C3%BCftens Accepted. No referendum needed. -Markvondeegel 18:14, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :That's nice, but there seem to be some problems with the system, according to Alexandru >>> nl:Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean 18:57, 16 November 2007 (UTC) technical details hé dimi, could you mail me the adres of daelemans? Please before monday, if possible. 17:36, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Tomorrow okay? 18:15, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::sure. also have a look to the Old Royal Palace, 18:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC). :::Saw it :D 18:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::But that's the building we saw in school! 18:34, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Realy?! Are you sure? It is a Palace in Madrid... ?! However, I think you should see this one: The Garden's Chapel. Can you give it a category? I have to go now: CU 2morrow, 18:54, 23 November 2007 (UTC). ::::::Now i know: i saw it in my Spanish class! I'll add cats and i'll look voor D's mail. A second. 12:49, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Your Royal Highness Pardon me my appearance. As I am very well aware of the fact that addressing oneself to HRH without having been invited to, I do need to know to whom I have to address myself if your humble servant has any questions whatsoever. Once again, please pardon me. Lars 11:03, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Aesop, don't pardon yourself. It's an honor to me to speak such a notable and intelligent man like you. What is it what you would like to say? Can I help you with anything? Here to serve you, 15:22, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Your Royal Highness, do you mean if I have any question whatsoever I can address myself to HRH ? In fact, I was just wondering if Your Royal Highness would grant me the favor to maintain the gardens surrounding the magnificant palace which is now beeing used for stately functions. If HRH would accept my humble proposal, your humble servant could make some drawings or even invite the landscape architect to bring the gardners in and have the gardens reshaped before spring 2008. Lars 17:55, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::My dear Lars, of course you can. I'm very pleased with your proposal. I hereby grant you the total freedom to maintain the royal gardens. Maybe you could make an appointment with the Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev, who was involved in the reconstruction of the palaces. Your 18:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Your Royal Highness, thank you for your confidence. I left a message for Yuri Medvedev already and am awaiting his returned call. Your servant Lars 12:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::You're welcome, Lars. Please notice I have two talk pages from now on. To discuss serious, official or formal issues, there is the /Formal talk page. For personal questions, this talk page you're on now, is the place to be. Your 13:03, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::How very appropriate. Thanks you for informing me. Correct me if I am wrong, on this very page I am allowed to address myself without any protocol. On the /Formal talk page I am invited to address myself to Your Royal Highness in a formal way. Lars 13:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Something like that, yes. Here you can call me Dimitri if you want, or just Sir. On the other page the king is called HRH of HM, and other important people are also called by their title on that page. Your 13:11, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::When I mention you in a conversation or in an article which I would be delighted to write, I would like to talk (cfr the protocol) about Dimitri I, King of Lovia. Do you think this should be added to the /Formal talk page as well ? Lars 13:14, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::That's a good idea, Lars. I'll add it right now. By the way, do you have a surname too? I would like to have surnames of all Lovians. If you don't want to use your real one, you can make up one which you'll use here whenever your name is required. Your 13:16, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll make one up. Just need some time to find an orginal one. You might now by now that I like this kind of little things. Lars 13:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I thought so :D I wanted to call myself Jefferson, after Thomas Jefferson. But there was already Arthur Jefferson and Noble started with a N, just like me real surname. 13:22, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::What about Lars from de Hague ? (European court of Justice you know) of would that be an infringement ? Lars 13:32, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it's long and not very American/Lovian, but of course, it's your choice. 13:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll think about something American/Lovian. I 'll be back later today. Have to dash of right now ! Lars 13:35, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::All right, see you then. Your 13:37, 1 December 2007 (UTC) signature Dimitri, you've asked me if I could change my signature so it would be more appropriate for adminitrative use. I've just made an extra signature ( ). I hope that that will do. Signed with the admin-signature, :Nice, don't forget to sign, including the date (4 tildes) 16:46, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Before I go, what do you think of Lars Washington or Lars Eisenhauwer ? Lars 13:42, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I like them both. Especially Lars Washington. By the way: I think it's Eisenhower (see here). 13:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, from now it will be Lars Washington. Baptise me quick before I change my mind Lars 13:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Baptise? :D I'm not a priest you know. From now on, you're officially Lars Washington. 13:53, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Good morning Lovia, do you like my new signature ? Lars 11:16, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::I love it :D 11:44, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::Can I use this signature in Libertas when editing or do I have to use the other one ? Lars 11:45, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You can make the same in Libertas, but you'll have to upload the heart over there too. 11:46, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That 'll be the day. I prefer sticking to the old one over there, before I mess up everything. Lars 11:48, 2 December 2007 (UTC) déjà vu? Dmitri, I think you've already noticed the table on the Swift Oil page. I hope you don't mind... I'll also make such a table for Lovineft. 13:01, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Of course I don't mind :-) 13:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Tower Mall That looks very, very nice, especially with the view on all floors. I like it 'cause there are not too many shops so businesspeople should be willing to invest soon ! Lars 16:43, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :That's nice to hear, my dear Lars. I'm glad. And, whenever the tower would be full after all, we can still add some floors. 16:44, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Of course, we can make it the highest building in town, a skyscraper, if we want... Lars 16:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yep, just like the rest of Downtown will be, once. 16:47, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Noble City That it has 2710 inhabitants is not realistic. With a highway, towers, other high buildings, it should have at least 40.000 :-S Alexandru 16:53, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, but we use a certain system that will evolve slowly and realistic. Currently, it's rather low, but it will increase. 16:57, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::OK, but if you do it like this, that it's just a small village, just don't build high buildings and a highway :P Alexandru 18:56, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::I know. We're certainly about to raise it, but we want to do it slowly. 19:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't it be the ruling king instead of current ? Lars 13:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I thought of it too. The current king is the ruling monarch, so both are 'correct'. 13:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::If you ask me, I prefer the ruling monarch, it's more posh I would say. Lars 13:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'll change it :) 13:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It does look very impressive to me ! Lars 13:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Elections Sorry but I cannot edit the page to add my name. I have to dash of right now, but if you want, you can add my name already and I will fill in later my thoughts. Lars 12:15, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :My mistake, but I already undo'd it. I'll add yours, okay? 12:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yhis time I was faster dan you (hihi), and now I'll dash off. Lars 12:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Bye :) 12:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Tour of duty BTW, I'm on another tour of duty next week, starting tomorrow. So keep on going ! I'll be watching ye all ! Lars 20:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay. What's your tour of duty actually? 20:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Top secret, my lips are sealed ! I'll tell you later ! Lars 20:09, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Great 20:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) archive He dimi, shouldn't you make an archive ones? Your page is becoming very long. btw have you already looked for 'adamas'? 15:05, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I will look it up. And yes, I'll make an archive soon or later. 15:52, 8 December 2007 (UTC) DVg Dit komt jouw waarschijnlijk kei bekend voor. Wel, het is hierover dat ik een vraag stel. Wat ben jij eigelijk van plan om in de toekomst met deze krant te doen? -- 12:43, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Ik had eventueel gedacht een Nederlandse krant in Lovia te beginnen, maar dat is me ook niet alles. Ja, doe mijn pareltje maar... euh... weg? Ik ga nu geen artikels meer schrijven, dat staat vast. 12:45, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Jammer, ik had het ook liever gehouden, maar ik ben liever een inactieve krant kwijt dan rijk. Ik hoop dat je dat begrijpt... -- 12:47, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk. Ik kom trouwens na de examens terug om mijn economische activiteiten (QH) te hernemen. 12:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Das goe! Ga je trouwens nog verder het kinderblok van QH. Ik wil Alpha volledig vernieuwd op 1 januarie de ether in sturen. -- 12:55, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Mss, maar reken er niet te veel op. 17:28, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Museum Dimi, I am working already on a museum for Lovia for a while. Gues what? You've build one in euh... a day? I hope I don't have to put away my plans. Maybe we can put together our collections? Mine will deal with the movements from 1800 up till now, but maybe we can devide the movements? 1800-1900 for me and 1900-2007/08 for you? 15:34, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Dear Yuri, go ahead and build your museum. I will add my art to yours and we'll have one fantastic museum :) 15:37, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Serious? I'll start my work right ahead! 15:55, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::All right! I'll be intensively online this night (from 7 to 10 or something like that) 15:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::There is one thing I still haven't.. a name! What do you think of "Lovian museum of art"? 16:01, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'd call it Lovian Museum of Modern Art, because it's all art from 1800 to now, isn't it? 16:02, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Correct. I first had the idea to do something with the word "abies" (thats latin for pine) but it didn't work out.. 16:04, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Abies? I didn't know... 16:05, 14 December 2007 (UTC) I got inspired by Vergilius' green voc and looked up a bit myself. Ofcourse our proud pine was the first thing that came up in my mind. btw have you looked up adamas yet? 16:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :According to Wikitionary: a Lithuanian male name... 16:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Are you sure? (adamas, adamantis, m.; ...) ?? 16:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'll have a better look. 17:02, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::'Staal'?? 17:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Correct! Steel/diamond.. ps: my museum is going on slower than I suspected. I still have some work to do.. 17:08, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why was 'adamas' so important?? I'll check it out, your 'Lov'. 17:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Adamas is something for in 2008... Also check the picture! I'll update it in a minute. 17:12, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Effe ook iets zeggen tussendoor: Diamant (Oud-Grieks: αδάμας of adamas, "onverslaanbaar") zie ook http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diamant. Lars 17:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay... 17:15, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::The picture is ... very interesting Lars 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It's Metropolitan, New York :D 17:18, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No, it's Lovian Museum for Modern Art ;-) I'll like to place it in the town I am making. I already have sopme plans if that is still ok? 17:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's okay :) 17:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Help Dimitri, help! Ik probeerde jouw museumsysteem uit, maar heb een klein probleempje. Zou je eens een kijkje kunnen nemen? 17:39, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :It's ok. I can't seem to get pictures here without uploading them. I'll just keep them adding to our list of images, I guess. 17:51, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed, I had the same problem... 18:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Dankjewel Ik vind het werkelijk fijn en geruststellend dat je steeds een welwillend oogje in het zeil houdt wanneer ik edit. Bedankt ! Lars 19:28, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome :) 06:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) The beauty of art And beauty indeed! Lovia seems to be a subject that painters really like . Our wonderfull country stands model in some paintings of (very) famous painters, like Monet. Check out the LovMMA and find paintings of Sofasi, Noble City, the Lovian coast and even the Mellon Wetlands! it? The museum director, . P.S. Could you upload the logo of the LovMMA before sunday the 23th? : it, and yes I will. 15:55, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Pages without info sorry, I was looking for the right image. Too many a choice ! Lars 16:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :No problem. When you edit so fast as you it's not a problem, I just don't like empty pages :) Doing a great job Lars! 16:40, 17 December 2007 (UTC) A new town is born! That Newhaven was on my list of top priorities, you already knew. But I have even greater news: the main site of Newhaven is almost finished! (please take a look). btw the flag/seal of the entire town will be the same as the one of the neighborhood, is that ok? 12:52, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :That's okay. I've already seen your work :) 12:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) (notice: park is with a 'k' and 'centre' is 'center' in AE) ::Dimi, I hope you're not yet busy with the flag/seal for Newhaven. I found a flag you see, but can't make a seal. Could you just make a seal with the same colors/motive? 13:57, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::If you upload the flag, I can :) 13:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Assistance After all this time, I still have not figured it out how to have the images large without the horizontal lines making a mess of the page. An all the time you have to come and reposition the images. What is the trick ? Lars 15:52, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean? 15:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::How stupid of me, I just figured it out: put the images in one line under eachother and the horizontal lines between the paragraphs stop nicely just next to the pictures. Isn't that a miracle (to me I mean of course) ! Lars 15:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::: 16:01, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Thae man is in da house Ingmarion is here and he has a message for HRH: 10:02, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Ingmar? 10:04, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, he's here and he chouked in his coke when he saw the pictures of you reading Tolstoj. 10:05, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Haha :) How are you doing Inge? Cava? 10:06, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Don't you miss Wikistad/-Nation? :::No! Maybe if you remove your pictures and give the title of king to me! (--> he said!!) 10:07, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Is he going mad AGAIN? 10:09, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::He replies: at least I will pas for my examination of Latin VCR 10:11, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::But not for English: pass is with to s''' ! 10:12, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Please calm down now. He's gone! 10:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Is he? Uf... Freedom! 10:17, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I'm sure he means no harm. It's just Ingmar 10:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Merry X'mas May I take the liberty of wishing you and your beloved ones a Merry X'mas. :You know, yesterday evening I saw an edition on the fugitives in Africa, they had not had any decent food to eat for months and are always hungry (of course) and there was this man (a father of 3 children) saying something in the spirit of: suppose in Europe, you would come to the same situation as we are in, then you would realise what we are suffering right now. He also said: as long as there is no peace, nothing will change, we are waiting with patience for you to come and help. It makes me feel so guilty, and there is literally nothing any individual can do about this. I was thinking, maybe we could set up a charity bank account in Lovia, and if inhabitants or visitors feel like in a mood for spending, they could spend some money. I mean for real. It can all be anonymous. Would this be worth a thought ? Lars 09:37, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::First of all: Merry Christmas to you and Perle too. ::About the charity, I think it's a great idea. I was already hoping to be able to do something about the terrible situation in Africa and other poor areas of the world. Maybe we can propose to create a governmental charity fund that will be able to help other people. Can you write a small proposal in the Forum:First Chamber? 10:47, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Vraagje Weet jij waar Advertise en Digg This Story en my del.icio.us ? Dit staat namelijk ik dat bewuste Wikia, geel omlijste '''kader dat nog steeds over de hele breedte en midden in mijn scherm staat waardoor ik niet naar behoren kan editen. Kan ik dit misschien ergens melden ? Dit is toch niet meer normaal. Naar ik begreep zit/zat Oostweshoesbes met hetzelfde probleem. Lars 18:28, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Ik raad je aan naar Wikia Home te gaan en eens met Angela te gaan spreken (volg deze link: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Angela). Leg haar het probleem zo duidelijk mogelijk uit (in het Engels) en hopelijk kan zij je helpen. 18:35, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::1) Vooreerst sorry dat ik aan je gebruikerspagina zat. Betere bril opzetten denk ik. 2), zal dat volgende week dan maar eens proberen. Bedankt ! ::BTW, what is the task of a governor in Lovia ? Lars 18:39, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, in Lovia, the federal niveau is ruled by the king, the premier and the secretaries (the Congress). On State level, there is just a Governor who rules the state on his own or can appoint a few secretaries, like the State Secretary of Transportation, who can deal with harbors, airports... 08:29, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Iets per staat Maar even in het NL, want mijn Engles is niet zo goed, sorry. Ik vind dat de staten iets eigens moeten hebben. Ze zijn nu een beetje hetzelfde. Iets meer streekdingetjes? Stem je in? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:35, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Wel, dat is zeker de bedoeling ja. Op termijn kunnen er vlaggen en zegels voor alle staten komen. Maar enkele eigenaardigheden mogen ook hoor. Een streekgerecht of andere leuk ding. (BV. Joeri heeft voor zijn town Newhaven een speciaal soort moppen 'uitgevonden', de Newhaven Bull) Je bent vrij als (toekomstig-)gouverneur. 15:53, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Is het nu eigens-genoeg? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:17, 28 December 2007 (UTC) tevens handtekening uittesting :::Yes it is! 13:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Isle of Frisco What image would you like me to look for ? Lars 16:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry I deleted your image, but I didn't think it fit the isle very well. The Isle of Frisco (with an 'i' by the way) should be a small (very small) rocky island in the blue sea, and not a dry, flat, large island. I hope you find something new :) 17:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Glad you like this one. Actually I'am glad I found this one because it has my favorite flowers on it. Lars 17:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::: 17:50, 29 December 2007 (UTC) A question Are you able to read Arabic? I've got a small problem and I'm in need of some people who can read Arabic. (I can't find any who speak English) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't. 10:12, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Philosopher's Island Do you think I can do something with Kierkegaard on the island or do you have something else in mind ? :You can, maybe you could talk to Yuri, he's a Kierkegaard professional. 10:52, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Good idea, maybe he could do something with this itsy pitsy tiny island. I'll leave hime a message ! Lars 10:54, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. 11:01, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Administrative buildings Dimitri, it's nice that you remind me that I need a court house and so. However I was planned to lay them in the future Malipa. (Malipa should become a political/social/cultural center). 12:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, no problem, you can replace them whenever the new neighborhood is finished. 12:39, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Great Idea! ps: what do you think of the Grey Lounge? 12:42, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's nice Don't forget a logo :) once 12:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I know. i'm working on it. It's a bit "special". 12:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm looking forward to it :) ::::::By the way: have you answered Ken's sms about the poker day? He said it could be at his house, tomorrow. have you already said it would be at PJ's January 2? 12:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) No, I'll do it now! 13:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :That's great, thanks. Do you already know when (hour) we come together? 13:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::no, I was going to ask you to! 13:48, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'll ask PJ 13:50, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Elections in Libertas (Dutch) Dimi, is de lijst van Lijst O voor de verkiezingen klaar? En kijk ook nog eens op docs. --Maarten (???) 12:34, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Ik wacht nog op m'n partijleden. Het kan wel nog even wachten zeker, waar haasten we ons voor? Overvloedige massa's ongeduldige Libertanen, de nieuwe ministers of presidenten? Niets toch. Nog even geduld. 12:36, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ik weet dat er weinig kandidaten zijn en bijna evenveel inwoners, maar het was een van de afspraken dat de verkiezingen morgen beginnen en eigelijk moest de lijsten zaterdag al binnen zijn (is er trouwens een kandidaat Eerste Minister bij jullie, anders moeten we er nog naar een op zoek) --Maarten (???) 12:39, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Effen bijbenen: stopt Maarten er eind januari mee ? Lars 12:42, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ja. (na bwc) 12:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ja (na bwc), ben nu trouwens al hard aan het minderen, maar vanaf februari ga je mij nooit meer zijn in welke wikinatie dan ook. --Maarten (???) 12:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Dus Maarten (na bwc 2): Ik weet het niet goed, vraag het eens aan Martijn. Ik ga er me niet te veel mee moeien, ik ga dit jaar eens doen wat jullie een jaar lang van mijn verwachtten: zwijgen en braafjes de president's werk voortzetten in z'n afwezigheid. 12:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ik verwacht toch ook niet van jouw dat jij je ervoor kandidaat moet stellen? Ik zeg gewoon dat wij, als partijvoorzitter (ik nog tot morgen), onze leden moeten aansporen om zich voor bepaalde posten kandidaat te stellen. --Maarten (???) 12:49, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ik zeg toch ook niet dat ik denk dat jij verwacht dat ik me kandidaat stel. Ik zeg dat je niet meer bij me moet aankloppen voor alles dat je nodig hebt. :::::Ik zal ze (de leden) er eens over spreken. 12:51, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Was is bwc ? en aub geen ruzie maken, het jaar loopt op z'n einde en 2008 moeten jullie goed beginnen. Lars 12:59, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Bwc is bewerkingsconflict en dat heb je als je met meerdere tegelijkertijd een pagina bewerkt. 13:02, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::(Na 2 bwc) Aesop, dit is tussen mij en Dimi. Kijk Dimi, het feit dat ik dingen aan je vraag is alleen maar omdat ik het niet kan en jij juist wel. Jij maakt zalige kaarten en logo's en ik niet. Iedere andere mens zou zich vereerd voelen moest er aan hem hulp gevraagd worden voor iets wat hij goed kan, maar jij niet. Dat snap ik niet goed. --Maarten (???) 13:03, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Vereerd, dat zou ik niet stellen. Ik ben blij dat m'n werk op prijs gesteld wordt, maar als dat met zich meebrengt dat ik andermans werk (waar ik niets mee te maken heb, niet voor vergoed wordt en absoluut geen voordeel uit haal) moet opknappen, ben ik niet vereerd. Als ik vind dat ik je hoognodig een wederdienst moet doen, dan zal ik dat doen. Neem bijvoorbeeld Lars, die heeft al vele mooie dingen voor mij en m'n landje gedaan en ik ben hem erg dankbaar. Als ik Aesop ergens een plezier mee kan doen (door hem Truth Island te geven of hem Royal Gardener te maken) dan zal ik dat ook doen. Maar ik heb niet het gevoel dat ik a) jou zo'n schuld verschuldigd ben, en b) dat daar op termijn een groot voordeel voor een van ons aan verbonden zit. 13:09, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik biedt u den helft van mijn bedrijven aan, en gij vindt da geen wederdienst. Zeg dan maar wat ik moet doen en ik zal het doen. --Maarten (???) 13:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Ik heb iets moois voor jullie om middernacht. Lars 13:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Ja? 13:20, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :: Maarten, ik moet je bedrijven niet. Je wilt ze zelf amper. En ik heb al genoeg werk. Ik wou m'n goeie ouwe tijd in Libertas terug, maar dat gaat niet. Ik heb wat genoeg van Libertas, begrijp je dat? En nee, ik ga ook geen kaarten tekenen voor niets, daarvoor is het té tijdrovend. :: En nu ben ik even weg, ik heb nog wat werk te doen. 13:20, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Ik wil ze wel, maar ik stop met Wikistad, dat is waarom ik ze wegdoe. En is er niets dat ik hier kan doen als "vergoeding"? --Maarten (???) 13:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Niets dat ik kan bedenken. 13:26, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Zie, ge weet niets maar ge wilt wel een wederdienst. --Maarten (???) 13:29, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Ik stel het zo: "ik zie geen wederdienst waarvoor ik het kan doen" 13:36, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Gelukkig nieuwjaar! ::::::: Ge zegt altjd da er nog veel werk aan Lovia is. Dan wilde helpen (in ruil voor) maar dan kunde niets verzinnen om mij te laten doen. (btw, ik ben burger :D) --Maarten (???) 13:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Probleempje Ik kan weeral niet op m'n OP in Wikistad gaan staan. Kan het iets te maken hebben met de afbeelding van het vuurwerk dat ik uploadde ? Waar denk je kan ik terecht om te zien of en wat er fout is ? Lars 13:56, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet... 09:42, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Het lukt nog altijd niet. Er gebeuren weer vreemde dingen. Of het hier en op de nl.wikipedia.org toch spookt ? Misschien moet ik vragen mijn gebruikersnaam te wijzigen (is dat wel verstandig) of wacht ik gewoon weer af ? Wie schreef ook weer: Schrijf nooit toe aan kwade wil wat afdoende kan worden verklaard door domheid. Maintenant je sais... :::Leuke zegswijze :) Ik denk niet dat je je naam moet veranderen, dat zou namelijk weer nieuwe problemen met zich meebrengen. Het best is je te richten tot de Wikia-staff, die ervaren zijn in het oplossen van zulke problemen. 16:09, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Glad to hear from you on this 1st day of 2008. Do you like Philosopher's Island or do you think I should make something else ? Lars 16:16, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I haven't seen it yet, I'll take a look in a minute. 16:19, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Old Port Could you take a look and tell me if this is what you would like for Old Port, or do you prefer something different, something more southern ? Lars 15:53, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Old Port in Newhaven? That's not mine, that's Yuri's. 16:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Holysh..., I'll contact him right now ! Lars 16:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Recent changes Sorry for my delayed reply, but it looks like the problem in recent changes has now been fixed and I can see the colored numbers. If you can see them, please let me know on my talk page which skin you are using. Angela (talk) 10:42, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I think it's solved. 12:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Burger (Dutch) Ik denk dat ik (al een tijdje) burger ben, of niet soms? (heb ook al gestemd) --Maarten (???) 17:15, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Zie je OP, was je net voor :) 17:16, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Agiunta Hi Dimitri! PLEASE Can you create for me and Wikicittà a seal of Agiunta, the capital of Ilenulando? PLEASE --Giacomo Contratto 22:23, 9 gen 2008 (CEST) :Okay, if you promise me you'll try to become a Lovian citizen and if you say me what you want on it. Colors, figures, words... etc. 15:51, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I will try to become a citizen. For the seal it would have to be similar to Noble City: a circle with one blue whale to the center. The words are: *'Città di Agiunta' (big) *''Capitale di Reverendissimo'' (small) '' *''Capitale di Ilenulando'' (normal) Thanks, --Giacomo Contratto 21:02, 10 gen 2008 (CEST) :Okay, I'll try and let you know how it ended. 20:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Excuse me, but where is the seal? --Giacomo Contratto 15:06, 12 gen 2008 (CEST) :::I haven't had the time yet, I'm sorry. 14:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm working on it right now, and I'll try to finish soon. 15:27, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::> I uploaded it! http://citta.wikia.com/wiki/Immagine:Emblema_di_Agiunta.png I couldn't find a good way to put a whale on it, so I hope you agree with this proposal without the whale. 15:53, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much! --Giacomo Contratto 13:35, 13 gen 2008 (CEST) :::::No problem 12:36, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Images Thnks for showing me how to do this, I'll try to do it next time! -- Lars 17:39, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem Lars 17:39, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Yes I would like that colaboration soon :) --Marius.deaconu 07:23, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :THat's great. I'll make sure these things will be done soon and I'll send you more news whenever I've got news. 08:15, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Stocks Veprom would like to buy 5 till 10 percent of their stocks back from the lovian state. Where do I ask such a thing? 15:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, you can have them back for free. :) They weren't officially donated, so there not officially from the nation. 15:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, soon I will devide, donate and maybe even sell some stocks. Maybe I can donate some stocks to the state then. 16:00, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::That would be great. When the elections are done, you can ask those things at the Congress. 16:02, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Images Is there a special reason why you enlarge the images I added recently ? Should I make them larger from the start ? Lars 15:57, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :You could. 180px is just a bit small, I think, for most computers. So, 200px or 250px is better, sometimes even more, depends on the article. 15:58, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I prefer leaving it up to you, and as I do know you keep a close eye on me, I feel confident about this. Lars 16:02, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::: A wiki is a place to work together, and that's surely what we must do :) 16:04, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I know, but being so ignorant with respect to all this computerstuff, I often feel very stupid. But who cares. Lars 16:27, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Special:Recentchanges Could you add the interwikis please? Alexandru 16:40, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :How do I do that? MediaWiki:Recentchangestext? Seems to be. 16:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Coffee a gogo Our famous coffee shop is investing in Lovia. I would translate the text but (as usual) I have problems with the uploading from images. I guess you know how to upload them to here. Or do you prefer I make a totally different concept in Lovia? Lars 10:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :No, bringing them over is a great idea. I'll do the images. 13:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::As you can see, I did the translation and added the images I still have on my computer. The rest, I leave it in your capable hands. Lars 14:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll do this soon, now I'm preparing our dinner. 14:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC) We said yes to you request! We conact you, as the owner of 75% of Air Lovia to inform your company that SMAN Bus will produce those 10 buses that your company needs. The buses will come on 3rd of February. *With respect,the owner of SMAN Bus *Marius D. :That's great. Thank you for the fast delivery of my buses. 15:20, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Marius Isn't he a citizen by now? Or am I wrong? :S Alexandru 18:58, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I was just too busy. I'll add him soon. 19:00, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::What?"Look well at this page and you'll see there are already 7 (!) question, of which you didn't answer one!" That is not right! those were not questions. I don't understand!--Marius.deaconu 16:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Marius, over here we answer on every question or remark on the page it was posted, to make clear you read it. I asked you an official surname, you didn't reply. I asked you not to use these other colors, you didn't answer. That's not easy for me. 16:27, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :I didn't reply to your message because *#I can write my name! If you don't noticed that, i changed my name in the tabels. Ok. My official name is Marius Deaconu. *#What should i reply to your message with colors. I understood that! What should i reply?--Marius.deaconu 17:35, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, that you understood it of course. 17:40, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :I would like to announce you that i will note vote for the FedEls.--Marius.deaconu 08:37, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's a pity... If you would change your mind, you can still vote for a few days. 15:37, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Even in 't Nederlands Euhm.. even zo. Eerst even over meneer die net burger is geworden. Ik weet dat 'ie niet deel mag nemen aan de verkiezingen maar.. ik vrees dat als je 'm nu schrapt.. dat het een geweldige klap zal zijn voor 'm :-|. Hij wil zeeeeer graag een lid worden (en ik heb cker vertrouwen in 'm, mss gaat 'ie hier zelfs meer doen dan in het andere land). Ik weet niet hoe ik het je uit kan leggen.. maar iig, hij zal het verschrikkelijk jammer vinden, denk ik, (kijk mij schrappen, ok. Voor mij betekent het niet zoveel. Maar ik heb zo'n gevoel dat hij het egt jammer zal vinden, ik spreek m op msn en het is voor m egt een zeer groot plezier om in het kongres te komen). Ik heb daarom gestemd, en niks gezegd. Ik weet dat het tegen de regels is, maar ik wil je vragen om t voor een keer door de vingers te zien. Ik hoop dat je me begrijpt. Alexandru 11:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Kijk, Alexandru, het is 'em geen kwestie van schrappen, het is een kwestie van onze kersverse grondwet toepassen of er gaten in creeëren. Ik had jou ook graag in m'n congres gehad, net als deze heer (*), maar als ik dit nu, na twee weken verkiezingen, doe, zorg ik voor een onstabiele onderbouw. Dan zullen meer mensen het vragen. : Om op mijn * (sterretje) terug te komen: de heer antwoordt nooit op wat ik zeg (zie verkiezingen, zie OP, zie kleuren op de kaarten, zie zoveel!), maakt betrekkelijk zwakke artikels, geeft geen blijk van politieke ambitie en is ook al helemaal niet sociaal (niet nu althans). Moest het een wonder zijn, broodnodig in ons congres, zou ik het overwegen, maar ik zou graag mijn grondwet trouw blijven en dit niet toestaan. Ik hoop dat je dat begrijpt, het is a) een kwestie van wetten en regels, b) van eerlijkheid en moraal (ik zou de verkeerde trend zetten als koning) en tenslotte c) een kwestie van persoonlijkheid: ik mis zijn welwillendheid. : Ik heb voorts zelf nog een probleempje, genaamd Ooswesthoesbes, die met een meerderheid van de stemmen lijkt te gaan lopen, zonder veel te hebben gedaan, kijk naar User:DimiTalen/Users... Een beetje spijtig vind ik het. 16:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Laat maar, je begrijpt het toch niet.. ga maar door met je propaganda. Alexandru 20:40, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ik begrijp het wel, ik wil gewoon een goede toekomst voor mijn land en dit zijn allemaal factoren die die toekomst kunnen versterken of afbreken. Spijtig dat je mijn standpunt niet begrijpt, 06:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) UWN Please, see also the other discussions. ro:RWC:UWN. Alexandru 15:52, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Libertas koning Dimitri, Libertas ligt momenteel stil, wilt u ons alstublieft helpen(Het is redelijk stil in Libertas, kan je actiever zijn, s.v.p.) oja, zou je ook de regering kunnen beedigen. 14:40, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Momenteel niet, ik heb het tijdelijk te druk met mijn persoonlijk leven. Over enkele dagen/weken. 15:09, 22 January 2008 (UTC) rowikicity Could you go and have a look at rowikicity.wikia.com on my user page ? I do not understand all of this anymore. Has this to do with the deleted pages of Montegu in Wikistad or am I drifting away here ? Lars 11:20, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll check it right now, a minute please. 13:15, 27 January 2008 (UTC) National Index Dimi, I added some scores on a national index on the page of Kings. I hope that that is OK with you. 13:20, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Of course. Soon, this will be up to the Secretary of Trade, Industry and Agriculture. By the way: have you heard of Lars' generous voting policy? He took away his own vote (for himself) to give you the chance of becoming Prime Minister. Maybe it's a good idea to thank him for this most generous idea. 13:23, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::He did? I'll thank him for sure! 13:25, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::He did. Lars sure is the most wonderful person in this nation and I hope, we can thank him once for all of his work. If there was a nobility, I'd make him Count and Duke at once, but I don't like the idea of nobility... 13:28, 27 January 2008 (UTC) (Yuri, have you thought of my letter? Σ) ::::Ues, but I can't come up with an idea, nor an answer. I'll do my very best once over more. Σ² 13:30, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I count on you. Btw: I quote " I hope your Prime Minister soon , Yuri Medvedev 13:28, 27 January 2008 (UTC)", this sentence makes me think about another letter I read recently, also ending with: "I hope your noun soon, name" 13:34, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::What a shame that that piece of art was destroided by I. 13:36, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::He destroyed it? Ooh dear, it was like a true Van Gogh to me! (o lord, no!) I had to tell you something, but I forgot it... Ooh yes, she (you know, related to Inge) come online (MSN) last night, and she asked me out about Inge, and I think I solved it for Inge. I was tactful but I managed to ship her off. 13:41, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Tactfull? You mean as in "boring" and "no-making-fun-off"? Well, I guess that it is best for everyone so. I think I'll start working on the map of Old Port now. 13:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, indeed as in "boring", but what could I do? I couldn't say: "Inge bloody hates you, you dumn cow", that would be too heavy for that poor used to swear. Which map? ::Along the route (by the way, but I just wanted to try another way of saying this), I like your seals, another great creation. 13:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::A map, like all the neighborhoods have one. Thanks for 'liking' my seals. 13:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The seal with the ship is most wonderful. Where did you steal that one? 13:55, 27 January 2008 (UTC) (Don't tell me, just listen to what Albert said: "The secret to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources.") :::::I can't tell you, not even if I wanted it. Ican't remember where I got it from. I just know that I must have gotten in on one of my searches on the internet and then saved it. The ship was part of a file named "findouts 2" 14:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Law proposals I have finished already two law proposals. One is about working conditions ad the other is about brands. I'd like to make one today, but wich? PS. I'm already on the proposal for joining the institutions on our list. 18:59, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Great. It's up to you, why don't you ask Lars for an idea? 19:16, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Inauguration By this you are inaugurated secretary of Finance. Congratulations and good luck with your new function, the Prime Minister 17:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC). :Thanks a lot. I'll start Tuesday after the holiday. Your humble servant, 17:15, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Adlibitan Embassy I, vice president of Adlibita, want to ask you, King of Lovia, if you could give us some property in your capital Noble City, so we can build our embassy on. I saw there is place in Downtown, but maybe you prefer another place. Yours faithfully, Alexandru 10:02, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm ry glad to see Adlibita is interested in an Embassy here in Lovia. I suggest a terrain in Little Europe, which will become our embassy neighborhood. I will grant you a terrain, and from then on, it will be all yours (Adlibitan's). 10:04, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::As there is an official Adlibitan-Romanian minority, I want to ask you if you could put the Romanian diacritic signs on MediaWiki:Edittools, like it's done on Wikistad (nl:MediaWiki:Edittools). Bij voorbaat dank, Alexandru 14:24, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::I will. I heard you talked to our Prime Minister Medvedev about a Lovian ambassador in Adlibita, which seems very good to me. We discussed the issue and we want to ask our Secretary of Foreign Affairs, OWTB, his opinion. Do you already have a spot available we can buy for our embassy? 15:19, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Thnx. We have a spot in north-western ro:Şapte Dealuri. Waitin' for the new embassy, Adlibitan Minister of Foreign Affaires Alexandru 16:19, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::That's fine with me. What's Lovian Embassy in Romanian by the way? :::::I'll ask my Secretary of FA or his appointed ambassador to choose the spot and start the works. 16:22, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lovian Embassy (actually "Embassy of Lovia") is Ambasada Loviei in Romanian. I would redirect "Lovian Embassy" with Ambasada Loviei. Alexandru 16:25, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay. 16:26, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Who's actually going to be the ambassador? Alexandru 16:32, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know... Who's both involved in Lovia/Lovian politics and knows Romanian? 16:33, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wow,wow,wow, let's say he doesn't have to know Romanian ;-). I think he has to be better involved in Lovian politics, then in Adlibita. I don't want to be ambassador of all wiki countries. Alexandru 16:42, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No, that's not what I suggested. I only said it would be best he or she knows at least 'something' of our politics and culture and that he or she knows at least something of the Romanian language. 17:09, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::If someone is interested.. I would love to learn somebody some Romanian. Alexandru 20:01, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Somebody!? (not me 1. BUSY 2. Darned difficult language 3. Not my interest ) 20:03, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hehe. It's not darned (or damned) difficult if you know somethings.. Alexandru 20:16, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Darned true! 20:23, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It is a strange language, I have to say. It's mainly Latin, but it has also Dacian influences. It even borrowed words from Greek, Hungarian, Slavic and Turkish (!). Because Latin is such a big language, there are even more strange things. Like, in French you say beau or belle, which come both of Latin, but in Romanian you say frumos or frumoasă, which come from the Latin word "Formosa" Alexandru 21:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::When you know Latin it becomes easier, that's for sure. But the grammar, the pronounciation and the weird letter combinations (eg. ''-oasă'') make it inattractive to most people. 11:57, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well, the grammar.. for example it has a "imparfait", which is similar enough to French. And my opinion is that those combinations just make the language more beautiful. It's not so hard, I mean, in French you just write something down while the pronounciation is very different. In Romanian you just pronounce it like it's written (that's why they made use of two extra klinkers: ă (uh) & â, for example). But some "klinkers" aren't pronounced very.. full, everytime. Like in "Steaua", you say it more like "St(e)aua". And about those pronounciation rules, there is one big exception: the i'' at the end of a word. You almost don't pronounce that i. Alexandru 14:03, 13 February 2008 (UTC) (2) :What do you think about my Cultural Project? Look at these: George Smith, Andreas van Velthoven, Oscar O'Neill, Oetry, O! Via... 10:34, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::Nice, like it. And then thinking there are only two articles about the Libertan kings.. Alexandru 16:23, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::True :) Well, this is what I like as well, the ''trivial and encyclopedial side of our nations. Things Aesop does 16:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::But you don't have to exagerate :S (North America, California, Europe, Asia.. ) Alexandru 16:26, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Not mine, his :) I think I'll make a cut in them once and ze samenvoegen. Europe en European Union op een pagina, Calif en de VS samen enzo. 16:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. And now about Wikistad, if I see how dead it is.. I'm just getting more attracted by it (haha), more desire to edit :P. (I'm thinking.. I really think that everything should be reconstructed there, with a structure in which everybody can live in peace - but there has to be thought very well of it. But there are a also a lot of pages which should be deleted..) Alexandru 16:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::True, but it's a huge job and I know well the scenerio will repeat itself. You know what they say about history. (Al is er een leuke uitspraak die zegt: Het is niet de geschiedenis die zech herhaalt, de geschiedsschrijvers vallen in herhaling.) 11:37, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Er zijn ook mensen die zeggen dat iedere regel wel een uitzondering heeft . Alexandru 16:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Leuk, maar in dit geval vrees ik dat we nog niet aan de uitzondering toe zijn. Learn from History as there is no better teacher. 16:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Ach ja. De geschiedenis zal zich altijd wel herhalen op de een of andere manier, ik bedoel, de raketten worden nu weer op Oekraïne (Westers land) gericht.. en Poetin heeft zin in een nieuwe Koude Oorlog. Alexandru 11:45, 13 February 2008 (EST) (ben ik blij dat Roemenië sinds 2004 geen oud-communistische/pro-russische regering meer heeft en tot de NAVO + EU heeft kunenn toetreden ::::::::::: Ja da's een goeie zaak, want Putin gaat wel degelijk de foute kant op met zijn monopoliepositie en vriendjespolitiek (bv. Dmitri Medvedev). 16:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: Of er breekt oorlog uit tussen de twee grootmachten, of ze geven allebei die vijandelijke positie (met als superbemiddelaar de VN (zie maar als Geleyns' idee)) op en leven in vrede met elkaar.. Alexandru 16:52, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: En dan is ie nog eens Man of the Year geworden... Kijk naar Hitler, die was ook Man of the Year, vóór de oorlog natuurlijk. 16:56, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :(na bwc) Srry, t deed me er gelijk aan denken, haha :P, kon het niet laten. Maar het is wel raar, ik zit in Adlibita, jij in Lovia, Aesopos in Ziltland, Maarten in 'dat andere'.. er moet toch wel een mogelijkheid zijn? Alexandru 16:57, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::I just saw this part now. a) Where is Martin? On your history-utopia? (Terra?) b) True, but maybe the best solution, sometimes. It are the dominant types who rule each there nation, not able to compromise that much. I'm not the type who everyone loves and who is loved by everyone. I have some friends, not much, and I have a vision, that doesn't fit in many's minds. I'm not 'bevriend' with that neonazi-racist-separatist in my class, because he's too different. I can talk and laugh a lot with my friends, but after some time I'm done. It are soccer-guys (no offence) and they haven't thaught of Ambivalence, World Politics or Freedom in the philosophical way and I'm not able to talk to these children. I want to get on, move, change something, and I don't want to talk about Anderlecht-Brugge, I don't want to talk about their latest sexual position (although interesting), I don't want to talk about those Turkish (=racist talk). :::Conclusion: I don't get along with many people. And in some aspects, you are very different. Your way of doing is like north and south pole, compared to mine. (and then I even didn't mention Maarten's way... Mars?) 17:28, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Over Man of the Year) wie beslist dat? :S Kijk naar dit, de meest gehate man van Roemenië staat op 11. Verklaar dat. (Jaarlijks gaan er maximaal 20 mensen naar zijn begravenis, omdat abortus verboden was - zodat zij werden geboren). Nou, ik zal je zeggen; iemand heeft zeker gezeten aan die stemming. Alexandru 16:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Wel, goed en kwaad zijn ingewikkelde begrippen. Guy Verhofstadt werd in zijn beginjaren als "de duivel in levende lijve" uitgebeeld, later werd hij premier, volgens velen een heel goede, anderen zien hem als de duivel die met de Franstaligen samen"heult". Goed of kwaad? Zijn generaals die een oorlog winnen goed of slecht? (ze vermoorden duizenden en zorgen er dan nog eens voor dat een land jarenlang onderdrukt wordt) Ach, het zijn zo halve begrippen... 17:07, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I would like to hear some english words...:). I didn't understood the part about the Man of the year. Nevertheless, that top (100 great romanians) is a false view of the Romanians. Bulă (the guy that is present in bad jokes) has a great place (59)!!! Corneliu Zelea Codreanu (the man who killed Nicolae Iorga, one of the greatest romanian historians) is on 22nd place!!! Why Stephan the Great won? It's a long and funny story! Yours,A.A. Marius Deaconu :::::(na bwc)Ceausescu is anders.. kijk, Hitler zorgde voor de goede economie in Duitsland, en heropbouwde het land. In dat opzicht is hij een goed, slim mens. Maar toen heeft hij miljoenen mensen vermoord. Ceausescu is de grootste vijand die het land ooit gehad heeft, vraag maar rond in Roemenië, 1 op de 10.000 mensen zal zeggen dat hij niet slecht was - en dat zijn de domme boeren die geen educatie hebben gehad. Ceausescu heeft een heel land, een heel volk, 40 jaar lang onderdrukt, uitgebuit en hopeloos gemaakt. Zijn eigen volk. Start een poll op ro.wikipedia, en dan kijken hoeveel mensen er blij zijn met Ceausescu :P. Alexandru 17:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well,Alexandru i have to contradict you about Nicolae Ceauşescu. he made some good things at the begining (he opposed USSR about the Spring of Prague in 1968) and made the The Danube-Black Sea Channel (a 800 km shortcut for ships!); he was visited by Richard Nixon and Charles de Gaulle BUT he made 2 BIG mistakes. 1.He viseted Mao Zedong and his stupid wife, Helen wanted more power after that visit. Large parades epoque began than. 2. In 1968 he forbbiden thet women make avorts before the'll have 4 children. From 10.000 people, 1000 will say you that Ceausescu was good. Why? Because he offer to everybody (everybody!) a job. You know that romanians are not richiest people of Europe. That's why! :::Chiar crezi că 2,23 milioane de persoane vor spune că Ceauşescu a făcut mai mult bun decât rău? :O :S Alexandru 19:32, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Just want to express my sincere gratitude to you for facilitating editing to the new users. Great job. Lars 10:30, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :That's friendly. I'm trying hard to simplify these help-pages. 10:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, thanks. Deaconu is very good.--A.A. Marius Deaconu 13:56, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Okay :) If you'd change your mind, don't hesitate to tell me. Good luck! 13:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) State visit: Adlibita-Lovia? Would like schaduele a bilateral visit between Lovia and Adlibita some day? Adlibitan Parliament and Lovian Parliament? Cheers,--Marius Ştefan 14:20, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Nice. I suggest the Lovian Congress can invite the Adlibitan Parliament first here in Lovia. Why don't you discuss the issue with my colleague and leader of the Congress: Yuri Medvedev. 14:25, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yuri Medvedev didn't gave me a response. Why? Yours--Marius Ştefan 10:00, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know, please contact him. 10:16, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes,i did. It's that a problem?--Marius Ştefan 16:55, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Please notice me first. So I take note: your new official name will be Marius Ştefan, is that correct? 16:58, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, i didn't tought that is necessary to announce you for this little change (also watch my new signature), my Sir. Yours,--Marius Ştefan 17:03, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not a problem :) But I asked you earlier and then you refused to change it, so I thought... What ever, it's okay and I'll make the official change. 17:06, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Could I rename myself to 'de Muntegu'? --Maarten (???) 18:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :I will. 14:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :: Thx --Maarten (???) 15:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Libertas: Logo WLi! Effe een vraagske: wat vind je van het tijdelijk logo van Wli!? Ben aan het twijfelen of ik niet gewoon een witte achtergrond zou nemen. Ik vraag het jouw omdat ik alles over logo's van jouw heb geleerd. :D --Maarten (???) 10:24, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Tja, wit biedt veel mogelijkheden, maar ik vind dat je logo's van WLI op het moment wel goed zijn. Ze passen goed in je navboxen, en die kleuren mogen wel voor een 'feestbedrijf'. Dus, houwe zo 10:30, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :: Thx. Trouwens, we moeten nog eens (opnieuw) onderhandelen over wli! - Q-Music (kon het niet laten ) --Maarten (???) 10:33, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Quality Music is tijdelijk aan het hervormen, dus nog even geduld daarmee. 10:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Oké, mr wanneer denk je dat de hervormingen klaar zullen zijn? Zou wel duidelijkheid willen hebben voor vrijdag, wanneer ik Spring Time officieel voorstel. --Maarten (???) 10:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Komt in orde. 10:42, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Effe een ander vraagske: ik weet niet of je de persvoorstelling van MenM Inc. al hebt gezien, mr wa vinde vant logo? En wete gij een mannier om er voor te zorgen da et logo ni te ard vervaagd als ik het in de rechterbovenhoek plaats? --Maarten (???) 12:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Ik begrijp je vraag niet zo goed... 15:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Ik wil graag in de rechterbovenhoek het logo van MenM Inc. zetten odmat het dan duidelijk is dat dat bedrijf eigendom is van MenM Inc. Alleen ziet het logo er niet uit als je het zohard verkleind. --Maarten (???) 15:38, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Zoek dan een vereenvoudigde variant die door kleur en vorm genoeg opvalt, maar zonder de details. 16:50, 27 February 2008 (UTC) TWA Oké, ik heb nog een vraagje: zou ik TWA mogen overnemen? Het is al bijna 3 maanden niet meer bewerkt. Laat iets weten aub (eventueel wederdienst) --Maarten (???) 18:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Neen, dat kan je niet overnemen. 18:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Jammer, had juist een zeer goede ingeving over de toekomst van TWA. En ook geen mogelijkheid tot verandering van gedachten? --Maarten (???) 18:14, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Wat is je plan? Ik garandeer je niet dat ik van gedachten wil veranderen (zeker niet), maar ik wil je wel een eerlijke kans geven. 18:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Tja, dat is de vraag hé. Ik denk dat ik mijn plannen nog maar even voor mij hou, je weet maar nooit of ik ze nog kan gebruiken é. --Maarten (???) 18:19, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Okay, it's yóúr plan 18:21, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Spam There is spam on this wiki Pierlot 08:02, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I already fixed the issue. 18:04, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Patisserie Aan het tempo waaraan je de pagina corrigeert, weet ik dat je 'm leuk vindt. Heb ik het goed begrepen dat je er een ludieke neighborhood van wil maken ? 15:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Ludiek? Niet speciaal. Iets gezelligs, iets trendy en iets retro. Iets dat oud én jong aanspreekt, en ik vind dat je alvast goed begonnen bent Blij je hier terug te hebben in Lovely Lovia. 15:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ook blij dat ik er weer ben. 15:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Mandarin Park Wil jij hier werk van maken of mag ik er eens over nadenken ? 15:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Jij mag, het is jouw neighborhood :D Ik ben momenteel nog met Artista bezig. 15:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Logo Pierlot Pizza Can you make a logo for PIerlot Pizza Pierlot 15:38, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Mmm, what would you like? 15:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: a grey Pizza with the text Pierlot Pizza Pierlot 15:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Why grey? 15:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::: That is because this restaurant was founded by James Grey in 1983 Pierlot 15:52, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Great, please add this info to that page. I'll make you one, hopefully this afternoon. 15:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: The image does not work Pierlot 16:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I know, 'm fixing it. 16:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Subway Would you want an subway and can i build it Pierlot 12:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't think it's very necessary for the moment. We could try it, but we have to know very well where to build it. What route would you make? 12:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Little Frisco to Long Road Pierlot 12:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC)